


Fuck at first sight

by jebabii



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebabii/pseuds/jebabii
Summary: Boxer!Off and Ring Boy!GunBukod sa pag kita ng pera as a ring boy, may isa pang blessing ang dumating sa kanya. Natikman nya lang naman ang big D ng sikat na boksingero na si Off. Mainggit kayo fuleaze!
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bukod sa mainggit kay Gun, chArOt! Sana magustuhan nyo tooo. Part 1 pa lang to hehe
> 
> Sana all kumita na ng pera at nakatikim pa ng D! Charot ulit.
> 
> Btw, wala akong masyadong alam sa boxing so,,

"Ladies and gentlemen, having gone to the distance, we go to the scorecards. Judges, Mr. Lee Thanat, Mr. Guy Sivakorn seed about the contest 110 118, and Dr. Mike Chinnarat scores about 109 116. For your winner by unanimous decision, and still the WBA Super Welterweight Champion, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn!!"

Rinig na rinig mapalabas ng arena ang sigaw ng mga tao sa pagkapanalo ni Off. Halata mong masaya ang mga ito sa balitang narinig. Pero walang mas sasaya sa mga taong pumusta sa kanya, tiba-tiba sa perang napanaluhan. Tugon, salamat Off Jumpol! Charot!

Kahit papunta na sila sa locker room, ang lakas pa rin ng sigaw ng mga tao--pag sigaw sa pangalan nya. Walang pahingang "Off Jumpol" ang maririnig mo sa kanila, nakalunok kayo ng mic? Lakas ng boses nyo. Charot ulit. 

Gusto na lang mag pahinga ni Off at masakit ang katawan nya pati mukha nya. Aminin nyang nahirapan sya sa kalaban pero salamat heezoz at sya ang nanalo. Madali nyang inayos ang gamit at binigay sa manager bago umalis sa nasabing lugar at dumeretso sa sasakyan. Kahit gusto na nyang umuwi at humiga, may celebration pang ganap since nanalo sya. 

Bago makaalis ng tuluyan sa venue ng laro, nakita nya ang isang pigura ng lalaki, magandang lalaki, sabi ng isip nya. "Hey" tawag pansin ng boksingero. 

Tahimik at mapayapang nag lalakad si Gun ng may narinig syang tumawag sa kanya. Boses pa lang, nanlambot na tuhod nya. Sa isip nya, "Lawrrd Cheesuz, gabayan nyo po ako ngayon puhleaze!" bago lumingon sa direksyong pinanggalingan ng boses. 

Pagkaharap pa lang kay Off, hindi na mapakali si Gun. Nangangati sya or yung butas nya? Don't get him wrong mga badet! He's clean sadyang kelangan nya lang ng dilig para sa tuyo nyang butas ugh! 

" Hello po" magalang at pabebe nyang bati sa boksingero. Member ka ng pabebe gurls, Gun? Charought! 

"You're the ring boy earlier, right? Sa laban ko?" wala namang ginagawang iba si Off kundi tanungin sya ng ayos pero ang isip ni Gun, kung saan na nakaabot. Naisip nya lang naman habang nakatitig sa binata na Off's fucking him in his car! Grabe ganan ba epekto ng walang dilig? Charot na naman. 

"Okay ka lang ba?" Nagising na lang sya sa kanyang ehem pagkatulala ehem ng hawakan ni Off ang pisngi nya at tanungin kung okay lang sya. "Hindi. Hindi ako okay!! I need your big D in my mouth n hole!" Ayan ang sigaw ng isip nya kaya namula ang mukha nya at agad iwas ng tingin at sagot ng "okay lang ako" ng nakangiti. 

"Ano. May celebration kasi kami. Invite sana kita, kung free ka" sinong tatanggi sa tanong na to? Yes na agad! Sabi nga ni vice ganda, wag na magpatumpik-tumpik pa, boom kara-karaka! Agad tumango si Gun pagkatanong ni Off sa kanya. Mahina namang napa-yes si Off, anong balak ko kapatid? Hnngg

Pagkapasok sa loob ng kotse, amoy nya na agad si Off. Di mabago, kundi mabango. Kahit galing laban at pawis na pawis, ang bango nya pa rin. Amoy...baby nya. Chweka! 

Nahihilo na lang si Gun sa loob di dahil sa amoy ng kotse kundi sa amoy ng katabi nya. Baka di sya makapag pigil at masunggaban nya na to. Gun, napaghahalataang uhaw hihi. 

"Uhm. Mabaho ba ko para isiksik mo sarili mo dyan sa gilid? Ang laki ng space sakin oh. Ayaw mk ko katabi?" pabirong tanong ni Off. Agad napalingon si Gun sa narinig. "Hala hindi hehe bango mo nga e, amoy baby....ko" sabi nya habang inayos ang upo at take note, mahina lang pagkakasabi nya sa last part. Little did he know, narinig yon ni Off at napangiti ng lang ito ng palihim. Kilig itlog mo bhie? Hnggg

"Gun. Gun pangalan ko" basag sa katahimikang saad nito. Agad namang nag offer ng shake hands si Off after saying his name. 

"Ghhaaddd. Ang lambot na magaspang ang kamay. Pano na lang pag nasa loob to?" Shet ang kalat! Pag daydream ni Gun habang nakatingin sa magka hawak nilang kamay ni Off. 

Hindi sila aware sa pagpreno ng driver kaya naman napasubsob ang mukha ni Gun sa leeg ni Off. Hindi nya talaga sinasadya yon hindi talaga. Galawan mo Gun! Bukod sa pagsubsob, napaungol lang naman sya ng very very slight. Yung sila lang ni Off ang makakarinig. 

After hearing Gun's moan, napahigpit ang kapit ni Off sa bewang ng binata na dapat pang alalay rito. "Gun. We're here. Labas na tayo." Off said using his ehem malalim ehem na boses na nagpagulat kay Gun at nagpatayo ng balahibo nya since sensitive sya sa neck part nya. "Laawrdd, susunggaban ko na sya shet lang. Mas mabango sa malapit. Ang sarap....ang sarap kagatin rAWRrr!" litanya nya bago umayos ng upo at naunang lumabas ng sasakyan. Napangisi na lang si Off bago lumabas. 

On the other hand, nanginginig na lumabas si Gun. Laawrdd ang temptasyon sobrang lapit! Marupoc pa naman sya, baka bumigay sya agad ugh! At ramdam nya, ramdam nyang Basa na sya down there. Boses at kapit lang naman yon pero iba na epekto sa kanya, what more pa kaya if natuhog na sya ng isang malaking hotdog? ChEka! 

Kahit kakakilala pa lang ni Gun sa mga kasama, nakagaanan na nya ng loob ang mga ito. Punong-puno ng tawanan at kwentuhan ang pwesto nila, well sama mo pa ang pakanta-kanta ng iba nilang kasama. While Off, he's laughing with them pero di tulad ng iba since pagod na rin naman to galing laro. Gun excused himself para mag cr since tinatawag sya ni mader earth. 

After realesing some liquids, nag hugas agad ng kamay si Gun so he can go back to his sit. Masyado atang preoccupied ito at hindi nya napansin si Off. Laking gulat na lang nya na makita iyong nakasandal sa may pader ng sink. 

"Uy. Andyan ka pala. Di ka naimik hehe. Iihi ka? Hintayin na kita, sabay na tayong bumalik." nakangiting sabi ni Gun. At dahil dyan, napatingin si Off sa labi nito. "His plump lips. I want to kiss him" yan lang naman ang nasa isip ni Off as of the moment while staring at Gun's lips. 

For the nth time, hindi na naman makali si Gun. Lalo ngayon na nakatitig sa kanya si Off, well, sa labi nga mismo! To tease the taller, Gun bit his lips that cause Off to let out a groan and Dali nitong hinigit sa isang cubicle si Gun. Pagkapasok pa lang nila sa cubicle, agad nang sinunggaban ni Off ang labi ni Gun. Mabilis, may laway at maingay ang halikan na ginagawa nila. Agad namang nilayo ni Gun ang mukha para makalanghap ng hangin. Susko halik pa lang, heaven na! "Lawrd di ko na to papakawalan hanggat di ko to natitikman" Gun said it to himself before kissing Off again. Malaswa. Sobrang laswa ng halik na binibigay nila sa isa't isa. 

Off kissing and sucking Gun's neck that make the smaller shiver. Lalo syang nalibugan sa ginagawa ni Off sa kanya. Bukod sa pinapapak ang leeg nito, nasa loob na rin ang kamay nito at nilalaro ang dibdib nya. Isang pinipisil ang utong at isa namang nilalamas ang dede. Gun cant help but moan because of the sensation he's feeling at that moment. Bibig at kamay pa lang feeling nya lumulutang na sya sa sarap. Ano pa kaya pag mismong titi na ang magpapasarap sa kanya? Ugh. Lalong nalibugan si Gun sa naisip at hinalikan ulit si Off. 

While eating each other's out, theirs hands are also exploring each other's body. Ngayon, nakalabas na ang big D ni Off. Isa syang DDS--Delectable Dick to Suck. 

Di man kita ang laway, pero laway na laway na si Gun sa nakikita, sobrang laki, sobrang sarap. For sure, mawawarak sya ng sobra. 

"Ano pa tinitingin mo dyan? Luhod." AGAD2 namang sumunod si Gun sa utos nito. Kita ang kinang at pagnanasa sa mga mata nito bago hawakan ang tite ni Off. Umikot ang sikmura ni Gun pagkahawak pa lang, natibok at sobrang laki. 

"Buka mo bibig mo. Gusto mo tite ko diba?" Dali-dali namang binuka ni Gun ang bibig nya habang natango. Ayan naaaa, makakatikim na sya ng dessert! Yum! 

Walang pasabing pinasok ni Off ang tite sa bibig ni Gun. The smaller gags on it as it is fucking huge. Agad namang nakapag adjust si Gun at dineepthroat ito na lalong nagpa-ulol kay Off.

Mabilis ang paglabas pasok ng tite ni Off sa bibig ni Gun. Sobrang bilis at dinidiin ito ni Off dahilan para kapusin din ng hininga si Gun. Literal na papatayin ka sa sarap!

"Masarap ba?" mapang-akit na tanong ni Gun habang taas - baba ang kamay nito sa kahabaan ni off. Ungol lang ang sinagot ni Off bago ulit ipasok sa bibig ni Gun. While sucking Off's dick, Gun is also touching himself with the same speed he's doing to Off. Sarap na sarap na talaga sya. Hindi lang tite at bibig nya ang naglalaway, Pati na rin yung butas nya. Gusto na ng something big, gaya ng kay Off.

"Ahhh. Gun. Bilis. Lalabasan na ko ugh" dahil masunuring bata si Gun, binilisan nya lalo ang paggalaw ng bibig at kamay nya para sabay silang labasan.

"Fuck fuck. Ayan na. Aahhh" masarap na ungol ni Off sabay kapit sa ulo ni Gun at diniin ang tite sa loob habang labasan ang likidong gustong gustong matikman ni Gun. Kasabay rin nito ang paglabas ng kay Gun.

Sa sobrang daming nalabas ni Off , ang iba ay kusa nang lumabas sa bibig ni Gun at tumulo na sa sahig. Pagkatapos malunok, linisin naman ni Gun at kinuha ang mga tamod na nagkalat sa bibig nya bago ito dahan-dahan sinubo habang nakatingin kay Off at sinabing "sarap" with a pop sa dulo.

Pagkatapos mahimasmasan sa "exercise" na ginawa nila, nag ayos sila ng sarili. Buti na lang may collar ang damit ni Gun ngayon para di mahalata ang mga chikinini na nilagay ni Off sa leeg nya.

Nang makadating sa pwesto, patay malisya lamang ang mga kasama nila. Kunwari walang alam. Kunwari walang narinig. Phiket! Ilang minuto ang lumipas at napagpasyahan na rin nilang umuwi.

"Hatid na kita" ilang beses na sabi ni Off ngunit iling lang ang sagot ni Gun sa kanya.

"Hindi na. Pati malapit naman na yung amin dine. Libre na nga papunta at pakain mo, pauwi pa kaya? Keri ko na haha." Wala namang magagawa si Off at ayaw na nyang kulitin ito at anong oras na, pagod na rin sya--yung laban at kababalaghang ginawa nila ni Gun sa banyo.

"Okay. Just give me your number at least" sabi ni Off while waving his phone. Well, as a masunuring bata, tinipa ni Gun ang number nya. 

"Salamat. Ingat kayo" sabi ni Gun habang nakatingin kay Off. "Well, thank you rin at ingat!" nakangising sagot ni Off sa kanya dahilan para magblush sya. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas bago mawala sa paningin ni Gun at sasakyan bago nya napagpasyahang maglakas na pauwi.

"Salamat sa pakain, G! Nagka pera ka na, nakatikim ka pa! Yum!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'that' night. No communication happened. Medyo sad lang si Gun. Mga 1/4 sad at 3/4 tuyot char! Pero sulit din naman ang pagkatuyot kung gaanon ang ipaparanas sayo after! Yum! 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read responsibly. This is a whole fiction mga bhie. Sorry ngayon lang nag update huhu. Enjoy ♡

Two weeks. Two weeks after ng laban ni Off, two weeks na ring bitin si Gun. Kala nya after "that" night, he will receive a message from him pero wala, nganga. Kating-kating na si Gun, hindi lang ang butas nya, pati na rin ang kamay nyang itext ang binata pero hindi nya naman alam ano ang sasabihin.

"Hi! Remember me? I'm Gun :) wanna release some heat?" o "Hi Off! It's Gun, the ring boy :) up for round 2?" mga ganang linyahan lang ang naisip ni Gun. Walang matinong sentence, puro may halong kabastusan. What do you expect sa taong bitin at tuyot?

Hindi sapat ang mga sex toys na mayroon sya to satisfy his needs. Puro tite ni Off na lang nasa isip nya when he need some release, and effective, sobrang effective. Naiimagine nya lang naman na Off's fucking him rough and hard hitting his spot repeatedly.  
\------------------------  
Aside sa pagiging ring boy, he's also working sa isang Cafe malapit sa apartment nya. 'More work, more kita ng pera, more fun' since magastos na tao si Gun, need nya ng pera for that. Kulang na lang kumuha sya ng sugar daddy para di na sya mahirapan. Speaking of sugar daddy, si Off na naman ang pumasok sa isip ni Gun. He's imagining himself calling Off "daddy" in bed. Just thinking of it makes his hole wet and his dick twitch. Bago pa mapunta sa kung ano, pumunta na si Gun sa counter and nag focus sa trabaho.   
\-----------------------------  
Sobrang daming tao sa Cafe at hindi na namalayan ni Gun na gabi na at tapos na shift nya. 

While showering, biglang pumasok sa isip nya si Off - tite ni Off actually. Imaging Off's dick in his mouth, ayan na war flashback! Grabe na rin talaga pagkatuyot nya. Mabilis syang nag shower and he didn't touch himself para magawa ang planong naisip nya. *evil laugh (charot)*

Hindi naman sya naka inom pero ang lakas ng loob nya ngayon. Ganito siguro kapag titeng-tite ka na, nawawala na ang hiya. He just( t̶e̶x̶t̶e̶d̶) sent a photo of his legs kay Off. Effective naman at nag reply agad ang binata. Napangisi na lang si Gun knowing na hindi lang sya ang uhaw sa kanilang dalawa. 

Nawala ang ngisi ni Gun and made his throat dry the moment he saw Off's reply. Off just sent a photo of his bulge. Putangina! Sinong hindi matutuyo ang lalamunan kapag nakakita ng tite? Ang plano nya lang naman ay i-tease ang boksingero pero nag-backfired sa kanya. Biglang nakaramdam ng init ng katawan si Gun. Nag send ulit sya ng picture ng katawan with a caption, "miss me?" kabadong sinend ito ni Gun. Mabilis namang nagreply si Off ng video of his BBC (Beri Big Cock) na sobrang tigas na. Tangina! Ayan agad lumabas sa bibig ni Gun after non. Lalo syang naglaway sa tite ni Off. Parang namiss ng bibig nya yung laki at lasa nito. Gun positioned himself with his ass in the air. "Tignan lang natin kung hindi ka maglaway" Gun thought before sending the picture to the boxer. 

Wala pang isang minuto ng mag ring ang phone nya. Off's calling. Agad naman nyang sinagot ang tawag at ni-loudspeaker ito. Puro malalim na paghinga lang ni Off ang maririnig sa kwarto. Gun's kinda nervous since hindi nya alam ano ang gustong mangyari ng binata since di sya nagsasalita. Magsasalita na sana si Gun pero naunahan agad ito ni Off. 

"Did you miss me?" yan lang ang sinabi ni Off with his deep and hoarse voice pero nanghina na si Gun. Hearing his voice, war flashback ulit tayo mga bhie! Kung kanina tite, ngayon naman ungol at yung expression ni Off naalala nya. Sobrang basa na nya at tigas ng tite nya. Di sya nakasagot kay Off at dali nyang kinuha ang lube at dildo nya. Hindi kasing laki ng kay Off pero mapagtyatyagaan na tonight. Nawala sa isip nyang katawagan nya si Off at naglagay agad sya ng lube sa dildo at butas nya. 

Magsasalita sana si Off pero natigil ito ng marinig nya ang impit na ungol ni Gun sa kabilang linya. Lalo syang tinigasan sa narinig. Imagining Gun's lewd face, tigas na tigas na sya, at may precum pa. Taas baba ang kamay nya habang pinapakinggan ang ungol ni Gun. Hindi narin nya mapigilan ang sarili at napaungol na rin ito sa sobrang sarap na nadarama. Mahigpit ang hawak sa tite, iniimagine na bibig iyon ni Gun.

Napatigil naman si Gun at nabalik sa ulirat na katawagan nya si Off. Imbis na mahiya, lalong lumakas loob ni Gun at nilakasan pa ang ungol at binilisan ang paglabas pasok ng dildo sa butas nya. "O-of-Off....aahhh" yan lang naman ang puro naririnig ni Off kay Gun. Binilisan nya rin ang paggalaw ng kamay nya. "Pinch your nipples, Gun. Imagine na ako gumagawa nan--aahhh" agad naman itong sinunod ni Gun at napatirik na lang ang mata nya sa sarap. "Don't touch yourself. Want you to cum untouched" lalong nalibugan si Gun sa narinig. Binilisan nya ang pag taas baba sa dildo at sinunod ang utos ni Off.

"I--I'm aaahhh....Off..aahhh..cum--cu!" hindi na natapos ni Gun ang sasabihin at nilabasan na sya. On the other hand, few more pumps, nilabasan na rin si Off. Hingal na hingal ang dalawa sa ginawa. 

After reaching their high, si Off na ang bumasag ng katahimikan."Hey." simpleng hey lang pero kinilig na si Gun. "You didn't text me" sagot ni Gun na may halong pagtatampo. Ay feeling jowa ka gurl? ChEka! Natawa si Off sa turan ng binata. "I'm sorry. I didn't text you kasi I don't know what to say. And I'm kinda busy, you know" gets naman ni Gun. Gets na gets. They barely know each other and their first meeting pa e ang lala, nagkatikiman agad. "Hey. It's okay. I understand, don't worry." sagot nya with a yawn sa dulo. Sino bang hindi mapapagod? Pagod na sya sa trabaho tapos nag 'exercise' pa sya, lantang gulay tuloy sya. Ramdam naman ni Off ang pagod ng binata kaya before ending their call niyaya nya ang binta if they can see each other tomorrow na agad namang sinang-ayunan ni Gun. "Tomorrow, 7 pm, I'll pick you up. Let's have some dinner, my treat" that's the last thing that Gun heard before he fell asleep.  
\---------------  
Morning came and sobrang ganda ng mood ni Gun. Hindi naman halata na excited sya para mamaya. Sakto pang wala syang gagawin ngayong araw. "Laurd! Favorite mo talaga ako, umamin ka na! Sinakto nyo talagang yayain ako ni Off ngayong free ako. Lahams na lahams nyo talaga ako hihi" yan lang nasa isip nya while cooking his brunch.

Mabilis ang takbo ng oras and 6 pm na. One hour before their dinner, grabeng preparation ang ginawa ni Gun. Aside from paghilod at pag shave, he prepared his hole na rin para madali na mamaya. Di naman halatang excited sya no? Saktong 7 pm din ng makareceive sya ng text kay Off na nasa labas na sya ng apartment nya. Agad naman syang lumabas. Hindi naman ito ang first time na nakita nya si Off, pero grabe ang gwapo at nakakapanghina talaga. Iba talaga ang epekto ng isang Off Jumpol kay Gun. Sa pagkatulala, hindi nya napansin ang bato sa nilalakaran nya kaya nakapilok sya. Buti na lang mabilis reflexes ni Off at nasalo sya agad nito. Omg dagdag pogi points yon kay Gun!   
\---------------------------------

Tapos na sila kumain and they're already inside Off's car. "May alak ako sa bahay, gusto mong tikman?" alok ni Off. "Oo naman!" masayang sagot nito pero 'Iba gusto kong tikman pano ba yan' talaga ang nasa isip na sagot ni Gun. 

Mabilis at tahimik ang byahe since di naman na rush hour. Pagdating, namangha si Gun. Sakto lang ang laki ng bahay at minimalist designs ang mayroon. Infairness, malinis rin ito. Dagdag points ulit! Kauupo nya pa lang sa sofa, inaalok na agad sya ng alak ni Off. 'Hagod naman sa lalamunan nya e, pero mas masarap kung iba ang hahagod dito' okay another dirty thoughts of Gun *sigh*

Hindi nila alam kung nakailan na sila, basta ang alam nila, nakarami na sila at nag iinit na katawan nila. Off look at his left side and admire Gun's side profile. Nagulat naman si Gun ng makitang nakatingin si Off sa kanya. Agad namang nyang tinanong kung mayroon syang dumi sa mukha at agad namang umiling si Off. With confused look, hindi inalis ni Gun ang tingin sa binata at inaabangan ang susunod na gagawin nito.

Off, touch Gun's soft cheek and caress it using his thumb. Napapikit naman si Gun dahil don. Pagkamulat nya, ang lapit na ng mukha ni Off sa kanya. Ang pungay na rin ng mga mata nito. Okay. Napalunok na lang si Gun kasi hindi na sya makapagsalita at grabe ang ang nararamdaman nya inside! Parang may butterflies sa tyan na nalipad charot! In a series note, para syang maduduwal sa sobrang lapit ni Off. Amoy na amoy nya ang pabango nito. 'Lapit pa ang hahalikan na kit--' naputol ang litanya nya sa isip ng bigla syang tinanong ni Off.

"Can I kiss you?" with matching na malalim na boses at mapungay na mata. Wala na. Bigay na bigay na si Gun. Instead of saying yes, sya na ang sumunggab ng halik as an answer. Nagulat si Off sa ginawa nito pero agad naman itong tinugunan ang halik nito. Mapusok, mabilis at maingay. Wala na silang pakialam sa paligid nila. Agad syang binuhat ni Off at dinala sa kwarto nito. Mabilis ang pangyayari at tanging ang underwear na lang ni Gun ang natitirang saplot nya.

"Wanna have some fun?" bulong ni Off sa kanya. Tumango na lang si Gun kahit hindi nya lubos naintindihan ang tanong ni Off. Gusto nya na lang matikman at maramdaman si Off sa loob nya.  
"Gun, is it okay if I tie you up?" tumango ulit si Gun. Lalo syang naexcite dahil dito. Agad namang kinuha ni Off ang box sa ilalim ng kama nya. Gets naman agad ni Gun kung ano ang laman nito. Off get the rope first. Agad naman itong tinali ni Off kay Gun. After that, he remove his necktie and use it to cover Gun's eyes. Kabado pero mas lamang ang excitement ang nararamdaman ni Gun. This is new to him. Si Off pa lang ang nakagawa nito sa kanya. Si Off lang.

Naramdam nyang umalis ng kwarto si Off. Hindi sya makali at biglang kinabahan. Napawi naman agad ito ng maramdaman nya ang presenya nito. "Just say red if you want me to stop, okay? Are you ready?" tumango si Gun bilang sagot dahilan para hawakan ni Off ang panga nya. "Use your mouth. Ano? Sa tite ko lang ba gusto mo gamitin yan? Sagot!" nanginig si Gun hindi dahil sa takot kundi dahil sa excitement, isama mo pa ang lalim ng boses nya. "Y-yes" nautal na sagot ni Gun. "Good" tugon ni Off bago ito hinalikan. Gustong hawakan ni Gun si Off pero the ropes are restraining him from touching the taller or any of his movement. 

While eating each others mouth, biglang nakaramdam ng lamig si Gun sa bandang dibdib nya. Nanginig sa sa lamig pero napaungol sya sa sarap nang dumampi ito sa utong nya. Paulit - ulit itong ginawa ni Off sa dalawang utong nya hanggang sa matunaw ang yelo. Bumaba rin ang mga halik nito. Ang mga yelo ay napaltan ng kamay, bibig at dila. Napaliyad si Gun sa sarap. Bibig pa lang at kamay ang sarap na sarap na sya. Lalong ginanahan si Off na papakin ang mga utong nya ng lumalakas ang ungol nya. 

Off removes his underwear. The taller can clearly see the precum and how hard it is. Napangisi naman ito bago ito hawakan ng mahigpit. "Aahhh! Off...aahhhh...y-yes more...m-moree" He suck Gun's member that made the smaller jolts and cry because of pleasure. "P-please... Inside me....ahhhh..O-Off..hnndhj" Gun saying incoherent words since hilong-hilo na sya sa nararamdaman nyang sarap. Gusto nya ng may pumasok sa butas nya. 

Off touch his hole and his surprised that it's soaking wet. Gun arch his back when Off lick his hole. "You're wet. Soaking wet for me" the taller said before lickingand sucking it again. Without a warning, he put his two long fingers inside na lalong nagpaliyad kay Gun at nagpatirik ng mata nito. He wants to see Off doing this to him but the cover is preventing him. Nakaka-prostate! Charot. 

"Off...ahhhh necktie....remove...wanna see you-aahhhh" gets naman ni Off at agad tinanggal ang harang sa mga mata nito. Sinunggaban nya ito ng halik bago bumalik sa ginagawa nya kanina. Kung masarap na kanina, mas masarap ngayon dahil kita nya si Off, rimming and fingering him. Gusto nyang sabunutan ito pero nakatali ang upper part nya. Punong-puno ng ungol ang kwarto dahil sa ginagawa ni Off sa kanya. "Look at me. Tigas na tigas ka na rin. Ganon ba kasarap tong ginagawa ko sayo? Ha?" tanong ni Off bago bumalik sa ginagawa nya at nakatingin kay Gun. "O-oo aahhhh. Sarap! Sobrang sarap aaahhhhh....Off lalabasan na ko..ha?" biglang tinigil ni Off ang ginagawa dahilan para di labasan si Gun. 

Halata ang inis sa mukha ni Gun. Sino bang hindi maiinis? Andun ka na, bigla pang nawala. Maiinis ka naman talaga pag di ka nilabasan. Masakit sa puson! Walang halong charot. 

Magrereklamo pa lang si Gun pero naunahan na sya ni Off magsalita. "Di ka lalabasan hanggat di ko sinasabi, naiintindihan mo?" maotaridad na sabi nito. "Yes...yess ahhh" sagot nito habang labas pasok ulit ang mga daliri nito sa butas nya.

"Off please...."pagmamakaawa ni Gun. Gusto nya na maramdaman tite ni Off anuba! Hindi naman halatang sabik sya. Sabik sa tite ni Off."Please what?" tanong nito habang labas pasok parin ang mga daliri nito at hinahalikan ang leeg ni Gun, leaving some marks on it. "Fuck me....please.." nangingiyak na sabi nito. Naiiyak na sya sa sarap at gustong gusto nya nang makantot ni Off. Sinunod naman ni Off ang gusto nito at tinanggal ang kanyang mga daliri. Ramdam ni Gun ang emptiness sa butas nya. "I want you to take me raw. Don't worry, I'm clean." sabi nya ng makita nyang kumuha ng condom ang binata sa drawer. Lalong nalibugan at tinigasan si Off sa narinig. This is the first time that he'll fuck someone raw. Lahat ng nakama nya, nagcocomdom sya. Pero pagdating kay Gun. Okay lang. May tiwala at walang alinlangan sya rito. 

Agad nya itong dinuraan at pinuwesto sa butas ni Gun. Kabado pero nasasabik si Gun. Sino bang hindi kakabahan? E BBC tong si Off! Beri Big Cock! Ang sarap talaga! 

"Aahhhh" parehas na napaungol ang dalawa sa sarap. Ramdam ni Gun ang laki at taba ni Off sa loob nya. Masikip at mainit ang nararamdaman ni Off kaya hindi nya mapigilan na lalong tigasan na naramdam naman ni Gun. "Masakit ba?" umiling naman agad si Gun at bumayo naman si Off. Mabilis at madiin ang mga bayo nito. Maririnig ang mga ungol at pagsampal ng katawan nila sa isa't isa. 

"P-putaa....ang sikip mo! Masarap ba? Ha? Masarap ba tong tite ko?" tanong ni Off na may panggigigil habang pinipisil nya ang mga utong ni Gun habang nabayo. "Oo! Aahhhh--putang puta ako sa tite m--aahhhnnggfh" nakakahiya man aminin pero sobrang sarap na talaga ng nararamdaman ni Gun. 

Agad syang pinuwesto patalikod ng binata bago ito mag labas pasok ulit sa butas nya. Mas malalim, mas madiin at tumatama sa prostate ni Gun ang mga bayo ni Off ngayon at mas ulol na ulol na si Gun sa sarap. Hindi nya namamalayan tumutulo na ang laway nya sa sarap na nararamdaman nya.

Walang pagod na naungol si Gun na nabibigay lakas kay Off na bilisan pa ang kilos nito. 'Puta. Ang sarap mo titigan Gun' sa isip ni Off habang kinakantot nya ito. Sinong hindi masasarapan? Ang laki ng pwet at kitang-kitang ni Off kung gaano nasasarapan ang binata. Sa sobrang sarap tumulo na ang laway nito.

Ang kanang kamay ni Off na nakalagay sa bewang ay napunta sa kanang pisngi ng pwet ni Gun at hinaplos haplos ito bago paluin ito. Lalong napaangat ang pwet nito dahil sa pagpalong ginawa ni Off. Imbis na masaktan, nasarapan pa ito. "Off hnnffg i-isa pa..ahhhh" gets naman ni Off ang sinabi ng binata at sinunod ito. Mas lalong lumakas ang ungol nito. "Off...O-Offf...aaahhhhh... Sige pa.." naiiyak sa sarap na sabi nya.

Inangat sya ni Off bago ulit sya tirahin at sinimulang halikan ang leeg at balikat nito habang jinajakol ang tite nya. Sobra- sobra na ang nararamdaman ni Gun. From Off fucking and hitting his prostate to jerking him off and kissing, sucking his neck and shoulder. Putangina talaga! Sobrang sarap! Nanginginig na si Gun sa sarap. At may hindi sya maipaliwanag na gustong lumabas sa kanya. Hindi nya alam kung naiihi ba sayo o ano.

"Off...stop aahhhh naiihi akoo" sabi nya habang pilit winawaksi ang kamay ng binatang nakahawak sa tite nya. "Just let it out hmmm" the only answer Off gave to him and continue to what his doing. 

Minutes passed, hindi na mapigilan ni Gun ang sarap na nadarama at kanina nya pa gustong pakawalan. Alam nyang di pa sya lalabasan pero ano to? "Huwag mo pigilan, Gun. Let it out, okay? Trust me, you'll feel good" pagbibigay assurance ni Off sa kanya. Lalong binilisan ni Off ang paglabas pasok kay Gun at ang pag taas baba at pag ibigay atensyon sa ulo ng tite nito. "Off...O-Off aahhhh...may lalabas aaahh....may lalaba---aaahhhhh" ang kaninang pinipigilan ni Gun at kusa na ring lumabas. "Did I just?" Gun confusedly ask Off. The latter smiled at him and said"Yes baby, you squirted". Hindi naman alam ni Gun na kaya nya pala yon. Myghad. Iba talaga si Off.

Kakatapos pa lang mag squirt ni Gun pero walang patawad paring labas pasok si Off sa kanya. Makaraan ang ilang minuto, nararamdaman na ni Gun na malapit na syang labasan.

"Off lalabasan ahhh na ko hnnghh" pagpapaalala ni Gun. "Don't cum yet. Wait for me aahhhh..let's cum toge--ther ahhh fuck" yan lang ang tugon ni Off bago mas binilisan ang pagbayo. Nagulat na lang si Gun. Mabilis na ang bawat bayo ni kanina pero may mas ibibilis pa pala ito! Kabayo ka gurl? Charot ㅠㅠ

"Gun...Gunn ahhhh...L-let's cum aahhhh"  
"O-ff aahhh cum--c-cummm aahhhhhh"  
\--------------  
After reaching their peak, agad napahiga si Gun sa pagod. Agad din namang tinggal ni Off ang pagkakatali ng lubid kay Gun. "Does it hurt?" malumanay nyang tanong na inilingan lang ni Gun. Kumuha naman si Off ng wet towel para malinisan ang katawan nila ni Gun bago matulog. "Are you tired? Masarap ba?" tanong ni Off after maihiga ng ayos ito. "Yesyesyes" mahinang sagot ni Gun pero sapat na para marinig ni Off bago ito. "Goodnight" bati ni Off na agad namang sinagot ni Gun ng mahigpit na yakap at halik sa leeg nito. 

Sulit din naman ang pagkatuyot ng two weeks. Bawing-bawi ngayong gabi! Thank you laurd! Sana masarap tulog mo! Mwa!


End file.
